Mensagens
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: Conheciam-se pelo famoso msn, se conheciam na vida real, mas não tinha idéia disso. Agora, um baile pode iniciar uma linda história ou não [Seiya e Saori]
1. Default Chapter

**Saint Seiya**

**Mensagens**

Conheciam-se pelo famoso msn, se conheciam na vida real, mas não tinha idéia disso. Agora, um baile pode iniciar uma linda história Seiya e Saori

_Recado:_

_Bom, os personagens não são de minha criação, ou seja, não tenho nenhum direito sobre eles, mas isso vocês todos já estão carecas de saber. Algumas idéias da história também não vieram da minha cabeça!_

_A Nova Cinderela, meu guia pra essa história. Não vai estar totalmente igual, apenas algumas idéias serão tiradas do filme, pelo menos, é o que pretendo.Espero que gostem._

_Ah, não posso me esquecer. A história é narrada em 1ª pessoa do singular, pela Saori. E todas as frases em sublinhado são vindas do famoso msn, ou seja, não são falas dos personagens, mas sim, ditas em escrita, deu pra entender?_

**Capítulo 1 – How is her life?**

"Quando eu vou pode te conhecer pessoalmente?"

"Não sei"

"Como não sabe? Nós nos conhecemos há quatro meses. Quero ver seu rosto, descobrir como você é. Você não tem a mesma vontade que eu?"

"Bom... na verdade sim"

"Então..."

"... então que um dia nós nos conheceremos"

Como ele me encanta. A minha vontade é de vê-lo agora mesmo. Mas não posso. Não tenho como. Você acha que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas se engana. Tenho uma vida indesejável. Pena que não tenho coragem de revelar o que realmente sinto.

"SAORI" Um grito estridente veio até meu ouvindo como se fosse um giz sendo passado fortemente na lousa, desagradável e insuportável, me desviando dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?" Respondi sem o menos animo como sempre fazia.

"Desça aqui agora! Agora!" Lentamente fui descendo os degraus, desejando que dessa vez a reclamação não se transformasse em um sermão de 1h.

"O que foi Leene?"

"Hoje o seu horário será dobrado. Estamos com faltas de empregados. Agora vá logo pra escola e depois venha direto pra loja."

"Mas..."

"Eu pago sua comida, moradia e felicidade. Deseja mesmo negar um pedido meu?" Repeti junto com ela. Sabia exatamente o que ela dizia quando eu questionava alguma vontade dela. Ainda não sei por que protesto com os seus pedidos, que mais pareciam obrigações.

Fui para escola sem o menor entusiasmo. Queria ir mesmo é para o meu quarto ela falar com o Vogge...meu amigo e companheiro virtual. Nunca o conheci, mas sinto que nós sabemos tudo um do outro, segredos, vontades, tudo.

Na verdade, o meu único amigo "real" era o Shun, ele é muito tímido, mas é super legal. Inteligente de dar inveja. Mas então, eu vou pra escola e adivinha com quem eu me deparo? É lógico, com os garanhões, os populares, os bonitões da escola. Nome deles, ahhhh, quem não sabe. O que as meninas deliram é o Seiya, podem ter razão com o corpo bonito, olhos castanhos penetrantes e cabelos desengonçados o tornando bem sensual, mas na minha opinião, ele deve ter só minhoca na cabeça, ser um burro que cola e consegue passar de ano.

Os outros são: Shiryu, ele parece ser o intelectual do grupo, deve ser gente fina, e é muito bonito. Hyoga, que arrasa corações das garotas, mas é um tremendo galinha, isso sim. E por ultimo o Ikki, ele não fala com ninguém, só beija. Resumindo, todos não prestam!

Agora sim, meu dia não podia ficar pior. Logo no estacionamento da escola quem chega? As teenleders (obs: seja lá como se escreve). Shina, ela é a mais metida, se acha maravilhosa, pode ser bonita, mas pra mim não presta, só pensa em salão de beleza. As outras amiginhas dela eu nem sei o nome e nem pretendo descobrir.

"Saori! Oi!" O Shun veio correndo falar comigo, quase levei um baita susto.

"Oi! Que susto hein?"

"Desculpe"

"Não tem problema algum, vamos para sala, temos aula de Física. Revisão de prova"

"É verdade. Nem me lembrei"

Na sala, a única coisa que eu fazia é prestar atenção, as meninas da minha sala ficam passando batom, brilho, lápis, durante a aula como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Os garotos a imitam.

Mas o que me surpreendeu era quem havia sentado na minha frente. Nossa não me lembro de vê-lo aqui nas aulas de Física. Será que eu entrei na sala errada? Acho que não. Do nada, ele se vira na minha direção. Era o Seiya, o tal da escola. Levei um susto, para que ele se viraria?

"Você é feia hein?"

"Ah...obrigada pelo lindo elogio" Falei bem sarcástica, mas não demonstrei a minha raiva. Quem ele era para falar assim?

"Que bom que reconhece"

"É" Falei como seu quisesse encerrar a conversa, que na verdade, eu queria mesmo. Quando acabou a aula, não contive, sai correndo em direção ao banheiro, e chorei, chorei.

"Cara, o que você falou para aquela garota?" Falou o rapaz loiro.

"Nada..."

"Seiya. Não pode ficar a importunando desse jeito. Aposto que a chamou de feia"

"Ah Shiryu, foi só brincadeira" Respondeu ao amigo que vinha do final da sala.

"Ela deve ta é chorando!" Falou dando altas gargalhadas. Shiryu olhou sério para Hyoga que logo parou com o ataque de risos.

"Vá se desculpar"

"Não"

"Você não tem jeito. Vamos, o sinal já bateu"

Eu percebi a movimentação, o sinal devia ter batido, enxuguei os olhos e de cabeça baixa fui até a sala de Biologia. Quando entrei. De novo. Ele de novo. Que raiva. Dessa vez não ia me sentar na atrás dele. Como só havia outra carteira vaga sem ser a de trás de Seiya me sentei naquela. Assisti à aula, fingi prestar atenção. O rapaz na minha frente parecia atento, ao contrário de Seiya que pelo jeito estava aborrecendo a pobre garota que estava lá. Era uma menina bonita, mas apenas não se cuidava. Tinha os olhos grandes, cabelos amarrados numa trança, do nada, ela saiu correndo da sala, eu fiz algo acho que de instinto, sai correndo atrás dela, deixando todos imobilizados pela nossa educação de sair da sala daquele jeito.

"Menina, saia daí. Não vale a pena ficar chorando"

"Ele...ele...me chamou"

"Vamos ver? Feia, orelhuda, chata, idiota?"

"Olhos separados"

"Ah menina, para que chorar disso? E mesmo assim, você não tem olhos muito separados, apenas o normal"

"Você acha?" Ela ainda soluçava.

"Sim, agora sai daí. Vamos conversar" Ela saiu com os olhos vermelhos.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Shunrei"

"Eu sou a Saori. Olha, hoje eu também fiz a mesma coisa que você e me arrependo, ele não merece uma lágrima nossa ok?"

" Ta certo"

"Agora beba uma água e vamos voltar para sala"

"Eu não quero"

"Cedo ou mais tarde você irá encará-lo, é melhor que seja logo. E ainda, você tem que pegar seu matéria" Até o caminho da sala conversamos muito. Ela era muito interessante. Quando chegamos, o sinal havia batido. A mesa que Shunrei estava sentada esta rondado de Seiya e seus amigos.

"Eu não vou la" Falou Shunrei tímida

"Então eu vou" Que burra eu sou. Eles vão é me xingar.

"Com licença" Pedi educadamente para eles

"E seu eu não der?" Falou o rapaz loiro, o nome dele era Hyoga se não me engano, falando com ar de superioridade.

"Então o senhor estará sendo bem mal educado. Mas não há problema, eu tenho o dia todo" Falei sarcasticamente, adorei ver seu sorriso se desmanchando e dando a licença que havia pedido.

"Ah sim, havia me esquecido. Senhor Seiya, quando tiver a coragem suficiente de vir pedir desculpas a Shunrei, a menina que você fez chorar hoje nessa sala, nós estaremos na cantina. Não precisa ter medo ta bom? Eu não mordo. Como você mesmo disse, sou feia mas você que é o monstro" E sai totalmente orgulhosa do que disse, não tinha certeza se fui clara, mas valeu a pena.

**Continua...**

_Esse é o primeiro capitulo. O que acham? Continuo ou não?_

_Bjus da Mila_


	2. A little more of her

**Capítulo 2 –A little more of her life.**

Todos os dias conto as horas pra poder entrar no msn e poder falar com Vogge. Pra mim, ele é o único homem que presta no mundo. Inacreditável. Quando cheguei da escola, passei por todos, principalmente das minhas irmãs do papel, já que meu pai foi casado duas vezes. Alias, faz tempo que não falo com meu pai, acho que vou mandar um postal. Não sei o porquê de me mandar morar com a Leene. Ela me odeia e vice versa.

VOCÊ TEM 20 NOVAS MENSAGENS

Das vintes que recebi, 10 eram de Vogge. Que fofo. Uma das mensagens que mais goste um poema, nunca havia recebido um.

"Sinto saudades. Fiz este poema pensando em você, algo que faço a todo o momento. Não consigo tirá-la de minha mente, e simplesmente não tento, pois é sutil e aconchegante lembrar de suas frases animadores e penetrantes.

**Quero o verde no meu caminho**

**Com as margaridas, girassóis...**

**Eu também quero**

**O que de mais belo há nessa vida**

**Você."**

Acho que quero desmaiar. Nunca vi palavras tão bonitas. Era uma declaração apaixonante, pelo menos é o que posso presumir. Imagino como ele seja um cavalheiro, um príncipe, parece irreal, mas para mim nada é mais nítido. Pena que minha dura realidade não permite nosso encontro.

"Olá donzela" Ouvi um alerta vindo do msn avisando da mensagem de Vogge.

"Não fale assim, não sou de realeza alguma".

"Para mim é. Recebeu meu e-mail?"

"Qual deles?" Não pude conter os risos, foram tantos e-mails com frases tão bonitas

"O do poema..."

"Adorei. Não sabia que era um poeta"

"Você me da inspiração." Não sabia o que responder, eu corei feito um pimentão.

"..."

"Desculpe minha persistência, mas quando poderei te conhecer?"

"Sabe que não me sinto preparada."

"Saberá mesmo quando nos conhecermos. Me dê uma chance."

"Não sei...Hm...viu o filme Cruzada?"

"Claro, não pelo ator mas sim pelo roteiro"

"Não sei não..."

Nossa conversa durou horas. Cinco para ser exata. Nunca tive esse pique de conversar por tanto tempo assim. Acho que nosso encontro vai ser inevitável.

"SAORI!" De novo não! Deve vez é minha irmã Kamira gritando feito bebê.

"O que foi?"

"Desce aqui..."

"Pra que?"

"Vem!" Deu um berro ainda maior do que o primeiro. Desci as escadas só esperando pelos pedidos mimados de Kamira.

"Pode falar agora?"

"Saori, você tem que fazer minha lição" Quase que levantei minha voz para questionar, mas vi os olhares raivosos de Leene. Se não fizesse o discurso de comida, moradia e felicidade iam começar.

"Claro" Quando me dei conta já era mais de 13h, estava atrasadíssima para o trabalho, vai ver o olhar maligno de Leene era disso. Sai correndo pro trabalho que não era muito distante.

Eu era uma bibliotecária. Meu estilo é parecido com uma. Uso o cabelo comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, óculos, roupas fechadas. Não uso mini-saia ou um top que nem as teensleders da escola. Pode ser até bizarro, porque muitos me zoam, mas tenho uma vida que a minha e não diz a respeito de ninguém.

"Com licença. Você poderia me informar onde está o livro O Código da Vince?"

"Claro, está..." Quando me virei para atender o rapaz vi que era o Shiryu, um dos que fazem parte do grupinho de populares. Nunca sonhei que alguém assim ia aparecer aqui.

"Está..." _Nossa como ela me parece familiar._

"Desculpe, no segundo corredor, terceira estante, primeira prateleira contando de cima."

"Eh..."

"Eu vou com você" Percebi o quanto ele tava confuso com várias informações. Enquanto andávamos parecia que ele me observava do pé a cabeça.

" Acho que os livros todos já foram vendidos" Falei enquanto olhava atenciosa na estante, na verdade tentava se esquivar de seus olhares curiosos.

"Não tem problema algum. Você pode me indicar algum outro?" Isso foi o começo de uma longa conversa. O que eu achava que Shiryu era não é bem assim, tinha um entendimento muito grande de literatura, o que me espantou, não mais do que um grito que vinha de trás de mim.

"Cara! Vamos!" Me virei, era Seiya, para variar um pouquinho.

"Ah...você" Ele falou de novo com desgosto ao se aproximando de mim

"Ah, pará Seiya. Ela está me ajudando com os livros. Espere mais um pouco"

"Ah não! Vamos logo. Estou morrendo de fome"

"Shiryu, não se preocupe, passe aqui amanhã e eu te entrego um livro bom para você ler. Seu amiginho ta meio apressado" Falei tentando que tudo acabasse logo. Eu não conheço o Seiya, mas não o suporto.

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Tirando um ser insuportável que me persegue, tudo bem"

"Quem é ele?"

"Não vamos citar nomes..." Só você me entende Vogge

**Continua...**

_Acho que esse não ficou muito bom, estava desatenta, mas não vamos desperdiçar o já feito né? Depois eu continuo. Agradeço a todos que estão me dando conselhos, apoio moral, e Palas Lis principalmente, adoro muito que você fala dos meus fics e eu adoro muito os seus!_

_Ah sim, o que deixei em Itálico foi o pensamento dos outros personagens, o que apareceu nesse capitulo foi o do Shiryu!_

_Vou assistir Tróia..._

_Beijos da Mila_


End file.
